1. Field
The present invention relates to a light emitting diode (LED) illuminator in a hood of a vehicle, and more particularly, to an LED illuminator in a hood of a vehicle which may have high safety and reliability against variable unfavorable conditions within the hood of the vehicle.
2. Discussion of the Background
Generally, a vehicle is equipped with a hood in order to open/close an engine room and/or a trunk positioned at a front portion and/or a rear portion of a vehicle body. Particularly, various components including an engine of a vehicle are arranged in a space under the hood in which an engine room is defined. The hood needs to be frequently opened to check and/or repair the various components including the engine. At this time, it is difficult to check various the components of the vehicle positioned within the hood with the naked eye at night or in a relatively dark place. As such, if any illuminator is installed to the hood, the engine room may be more easily checked after the hood is opened during the breakdown of the vehicle.
However, there are various limitations to install an illuminator within the hood of the vehicle, and more particularly, in the engine room or its surroundings. Since vibration and heat may be heavily generated in the engine room, it is considerably dangerous to install the conventional illuminator such as a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL) within the hood. In addition, the inner space of the hood, i.e., the engine room, is violently polluted due to oil stains, dusts and the like and has difficulty in cleaning due to its intrinsic characteristics. As such, even if an illuminator is installed in the engine room, it is difficult to constantly maintain the performance of the illuminator due to the pollution.